


The Smythe Siblings

by KairaKara101



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bullying, Cutting, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Mental Breakdown, Mental Health Issues, Nerd Sebastian Smythe, Past Abuse, Past Child Abuse, Protective Sebastian Smythe, References to Barry Allen, Sebastian has a Twin Sister, The Smythe's have a Butler
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-12
Updated: 2018-01-30
Packaged: 2018-08-14 14:07:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8016973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KairaKara101/pseuds/KairaKara101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This takes place after the slushie incident and diverges from there. Not to mention, Sebastian Smythe hides the fact that he has a twin sister from his friends and enemies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“Sabristia! Where are you? Sabby!” A young man with short brown hair and sparkling green eyes was running through the huge mansion. “Sabby!” His forehead was slicked with sweat as his eyes were moving back and forth. “SABBY!” 

“Sebastian, sir?” An old gentleman with gray eyes stood at the door. The young man's head snapped towards him. “Are you looking for the Miss? I believe I saw her going out to the backyard.” Sebastian blinked before the butterflies and pebbles started to swirl to the bottom of his stomach.

“Oh gods! Sabby! Thanks, Albert!” Sebastian ran through the cold and dark hallways just as the darken sky opened up in tears. Sebastian slammed the back door open has the cold torrents of water attacked him. He blinked back the water before running through the maze that was their backyard. He looked under the tables and benches as he ran past. “Sabby!” His right arm wiped his face free of water. In the shadowed corner of the garden, next to a large tree, sat a young woman with long brown hair. She had her arms wrapped around her knees and her head tucked away. Sebastian walked up to her and could hear her sniffles as her shoulders shook. He touched her shoulder gently. “Sabby? Come on, you'll get sick out here.” She shook her head and curled up tightly. “Come on Sabby, I'll make you your favorite drink and we'll have gallons of ice cream and watch horrible chick flicks while completely wrapped up in a cocoon of blankets.” Sebastian sighed and sat down on the wet ground with his shoulder touching hers. His arms wrapped themselves around her and pulled her close. He started to hum a soft tune as the pitter patter of the rain echoed around them. He felt her muscles and body relax as her breathing evened out. “Ready to go inside?” He felt her nod into his chest before standing up and pulling her with him. The two walked in silence back towards the mansion where Albert was waiting for them with dry towels. 

“Sir, Miss.” He bowed after handing them the towels. Sebastian glanced at her as the towel sat on her head. He turned to Albert and gave him a nod. Albert left without a sound to attend to other things. 

“Sabby, let's get you warmed up.” He led her towards her bedroom down the hauntingly dark and quiet hallway with it lighting up whenever lightening struck loudly. The rain continued in its torrents. 

“Bastion...,” her subdued voice resounded loudly in the hallway. His green eyes glanced down at her face with her green, with hints of blue, eyes swollen red and with remnants of tears. 

“Who do you need beaten up?” Sebastian inquired with a gentle smile. She gave a breathless laugh still emotionally pained. 

“Don't ruin your reputation, it'll hurt your ego.” Sabristia returned with a hint of her usual spunk. Sebastian laughed softly before opening her closed door and motioning her inside. 

“I would destroy the world for you, Sabby.” He gently led her towards her bathroom. “Go get warmed up, I'll leave your favorite pajamas out and then meet you in the kitchen?” She nodded went into her bathroom without a second glance. Sebastian waited until he heard the water turn on, before moving on to grabbing her pajamas. He found them in a corner of her closet hidden from prying eyes. He stood back on his heels and stared at the dark midnight blue pajamas. He shook his head and carefully laid the outfit out on her queen size bed. He quickly turned and left her room to go across the hall into his own spacious room. His own queen size bed sat in the center with a black blue bedding and comforter set. There were two wooden nightstands next to the bed. The one on the left held a lamp and a few books, while the one on the right had a stack of papers with musical notes on them and a beautiful elegant navy blue fountain pen that had his named etched into the side of it. Sebastian went to his closet, walk-in mind you, and looked for a comfortable pair of clothing that could last the long night of horrible chick flicks and the occasional light fist pounding on his chest. After finding a nice black t-shirt and grey sweat pants, he quickly entered his five star hotel shower. The water was almost scalding hot as it flowed down his cold head and body. After a extremely quick but through wash, he got out and dried himself off before putting on his clothes for the night. After throwing his dirty clothes into the laundry basket, he left his overly large bedroom to wander through the still dark and empty hallway towards the kitchen. Sebastian smiled once he entered the industry grade kitchen to find all of the items he needed laid out. “Thank you, Albert.”

“You are very welcome, sir.” A genuine smile found its place on his face. “How is the Miss?” 

“She'll be fine. Hopefully, this heartbreak isn't as bad as her last one. I don't think my heart could take the scare that came with that one.” Sebastian answered softly while heating up the pot of milk. Albert handed him a small bowl with some semi-melted chocolate inside it. Sebastian took the chocolate and poured it into the pot and grabbing some chopped up peppermint and dumping that inside as well.

“I must admit sir, I don't think my heart could handle another situation like that. It was dreadful knowing that had I been even a minute later....” Sebastian stopped his stirring and gave Albert's shoulder a gentle squeeze. 

“She knows she's loved, Albert. I thank you truly for being here for the two of us. I don't believe that the two of us would still be here if not for you.” Sebastian stated softly before returning to the stirring. 

“I am honoured that you think that way, sir.” Albert handed him two porcelain mugs and a jar with cinnamon sticks, before pulling out two spoons. “I hope you don't think I'm complaining, but this mansion is obscenely large. There's a few rooms that barely see the light of day. It's not right for only the three of us.” Albert watched as Sebastian laughed without mirth.

“Oh, I agree. This house is not a home it's a prison most days. Sabby and I can't possibly add enough of ourselves to make this place home.”

“Bastion?” Sebastian put the pot down and gave her his attention. Sebastian frowned when he studied her. She looked so much smaller than she usually did. A heavy hit to her usual confidence. Her shoulders were slouched forward and she was dragging her legs along. Her long pajama pants pooled around her feet as her long sleeves covered her hands. She had dark panda eyes now that the swollenness disappeared. Her face was pale as a ghost.

“Yes, Sabby?”

“Can Albert watch with us?” Sebastian glanced at Albert with a tilt of his head. Albert smiled softly before walking over to her. Albert hugged her tightly. Albert felt her tension relax into his familiar body heat as she wrapped her arms around him just as tightly. 

“My dear, I would love to watch those horrendous films with you. Just remember that this man is not young anymore and I will retire early.” Sebastian finished the final touches to the drinks before putting them on the tray that had somehow appeared when he wasn't looking. Sebastian gave Albert a pointed look and received a knowing smile. Sebastian rolled his eyes with amusement. “Now let's go and watch those movies shall we?” Sabristia released her embrace and walked toward the two door stainless steel refrigerator and opened the door looking for the containers of homemade ice cream. She grabbed the rocky road and vanilla bean containers and put them down on the wooden tray. Albert picked up the tray and followed the two towards the huge den that was filled with pillows and blankets. Sebastian watched as Sabristia jumped into the pile with a spontaneous energy. He could hear her purr while she rubbed her face against the soft velvety blankets before diving under, making herself comfortable. 

“Sabby, the kitten, has staked her territory.” Sebastian moved a few of the pillows and got himself comfortable next to her as Albert put the tray of snacks down on the ornate wooden table and sat down in the old worn and carefully cared for recliner. Sebastian grabbed the remote control clicked on the movie playlist called: Chick Cat Fights. Sabristia grabbed a container and the spoon and unconsciously ate through it as the movies went on. Half way through the night, Albert quietly dismissed himself to retire for the night. 

“Bastion, I'm not....” Sabristia hid her face in his shoulder.

“Sabby, I don't know what that idiot told you, but he's wrong. You are strong independent woman with a heart of gold. Unlike me, you haven't done anything to end up on someone's hate list. You make friends with everyone.” 

“I do not make friends with everyone. I don't even think they are my friends. The girls I hangout with don't know a thing about me. They think things and I hear things. Bastion, I'm sure they talk shit behind my back. Those aren't friends, they're toxic waste.” Sabristia hissed out angrily. “They knew he was just playing me and they didn't think to tell me. No, they just found it funny. I get it. I do it sometimes, but I'm not toying with people's feelings. I'm usually in a mutual understanding with the other person.” 

“Sabby, don't push people away like me. It's not helpful.” Sebastian ran his fingers through her hair gently. “Did the son of a bitch humiliate you? I will beat the shit out of him.” He felt her choke back a sob. “Sabby, Sabby, come on. Tell me what he did and I'll make sure he doesn't do shit to you again.”

“That would make you worse than them, Bastion. I'm not going to get revenge it's stupid and I'm tired of him. Though you could help me burn and curse the SIM card on my phone.” 

“We'll do it tomorrow. I'll build you a pyre and then we'd curse the crap out of his number. Then we'll get you a new SIM card. How does that sound?” Sebastian tilted his head down to look her in the eyes. She had a small smile on her face.

“Sounds like fun. Thanks.” 

“Hey, I'm here if you need me. You can come to me or call me anytime, okay?” Sebastian squeezed her hands tightly. 

“Only if you do the same, Bastion.” Sabristia laughed painfully. “We're the most screwed up pair of siblings in the world.” 

“I agree with that statement.” The two watched the screen blankly as it continued with the movie credits. “Get some sleep okay, Sabby. I still have a day or two before I have to head back to Dalton Academy.”

“Okay, night Bastion. See you in the morning.” Sebastian watched as she rounded the corner before sighing and banging his head lightly against the seat of the couch. 

“Fuck. I'm too exhausted for this shit. Shit shit shit. Fucking Blaine. Why do I have such a shitty life?” Sebastian closed his eyes tiredly before getting up slowly and left the room. When he was in the deserted hallway, his eyes traveled to the huge ceiling to floor window on his left. The rain was still falling with vengeance and all he could think about was the feeling of the razor over his skin. “Shit.” Sebastian tried to ignore it as he walked swiftly through the empty mansion towards one of the few rooms he could go to when in need. He knocked on the solid wooden door. Sebastian could hear the room's occupant sitting up in their bed and walking towards the door. When the door opened, Sebastian was greeted by an alert and concerned Albert. He took one sweeping look and pulled Sebastian into a tight hug. Sebastian let his head fall between Albert's neck and shoulder. The two of them stood there silently as the thunder boomed and the lightening illuminated the room and hallway. 

“Are you good now, sir?” Albert whispered gently.

“Yeah.” Sebastian pulled away before mumbling “Night, Albert.” Albert stared after him as he left the hallway. Sebastian strolled through the hallway silently. He stopped in front of some double doors, staring blankly, before continuing towards his own room.

***

Sebastian's eyes slowly fluttered open to the gray cloud filled sky outside his window. He shifted on the soft cloud filled with waves of cotton that cocooned around him. His right arm rested heavily over his eyes. Knock Knock. He sat up slowly as he removed his arm and ran his hand down his face.

“Come in.” The door opened and Sabristia's bleary head poked in. 

“You look like shit.” She pushed the door opened further and strolled into the room.

“I feel like shit. What time is it?” Sebastian pulled the blankets off and threw his legs over the side. 

“Seven. Did you need to be up earlier?” Sabristia sat down next to him. Her arms wrapped around his waist. He held onto her hands and released a short sharp breath. 

“No.” The two sat there quietly before Sebastian tapped her hand with his fingers. Sabristia stood up and walked towards the door. 

“I'll see you out on the patio?” 

“What no breakfast?” Sebastian inquired with a wide smile. Sabristia shook her head fondly before she left him alone. Sebastian fell backwards and stared at the blurry ceiling absently. His non-personal phone beeped from the nightstand. He blindly moved to grab the phone off of the table. His green eyes squinted at the screen which was accompanied with a frown. An unknown name appeared near the bottom. He click it and read:

_You hurt Blaine! He's going to need eye surgery. You don't fucking feel anything do you?_

Sebastian rolled his eyes before he rubbed his eyes tiredly. The blame games begins. He stood up and threw his phone onto his bed. He walked over to his walk-in closet before grabbing a random pair of clothes, or maybe not at random. He put on a white collared shirt, to cover up his fading bruises and healing cuts, and buttoned it closed with experienced hands. He pulled on his black blazer and slacks. He turned to the nightstand and opened the wooden drawer and took out his black rimmed glasses. The blurry image of his bedroom came into sharp focus. Sebastian picked up both of his phones and walked out of his room. The stroll through the mansion was silent which left his thoughts floating loudly in his head. 

“Sir?” Sebastian jumped and spun on his heels to the voice.

“Oh damn, Albert, please don't give me a heart attack.” He had his hand over his heart with a mocked hurtful look. Albert raised his eyebrow with a knowing smile. Sebastian dropped his hand and took a deep breath as if preparing for the usual bad news.

“Your father called, sir. He wants both you and your sister at the party this upcoming weekend.” Sebastian's eyes burned in anger when the words registered. 

“We're just fucking tools to him! He doesn't give any shits about what we want! God damn it. Albert, I don't support that group. Why can't he accept that one of his children is gay?” Sebastian had paced back and forth with his arm gesturing animatedly while breathing heavily. “I'm sure he still blames me for her death too.” A hysteric laugh escaped his mouth. “No one even remembers that she died. He's a state attorney so how the hell does the world not know?” Albert's eyes darkened as Sebastian continued to lash out in anger. 

“Sebastian, sir. I'll call your father to tell him you and your sister will not be attending. The Miss is waiting for you on the patio.” Albert took a breath. “Are you going to be alright?”

“I... I'll be fine. I think I'll meet up with Sabby and go pyromaniac for a while. You don't mind do you?”

“My goodness, are you actually concerned sir? No worries, just don't burn the mansion down.” Albert stated while pushing Sebastian to move. “Breakfast will be ready when the two of you are finish with your little bonfire dance.” Sebastian gave a breathless laugh. 

“Make it pancakes with chocolate chips and I'll try not to burn this mansion down.” Sebastian replied while disappearing through the patio doors. Albert sighed softly to himself before walking to the kitchen with a sad smile.

“Oh Miss Aurora, if you were still here. The two of them wouldn't have to suffer so.” Albert muttered under his breath.

***

Sebastian walked towards the patio and saw Sabristia adding wood to the chamber under their pyre. On top of the pyre was a metal plate that had the SIM card sitting on top of it innocently. He raised his eyebrows at the display and the gasoline squirt bottle on the table. Sabristia glanced over with a small smile. Sebastian returned the smile as he came up next to her. 

“Ready to curse this thing?” Sebastian pulled out a personalized lighter. Sabristia glanced at the red rectangle with a yellow lightening bolt down the middle and on the bottom was B. Allen etched into it. 

“Yeah, you still have that.” Sabristia nodded toward the lighter. “I thought you lost it.”

“I don't think he would have liked me to lose something so valuable.” Sebastian grabbed the bottle of gasoline and squirt the SIM card before handing her the lighter. He watched as she smirked as she lit it up in flames. The oranges and reds flickered with a burning intensity. Sebastian wrapped his arms around her as the flames reflected the dying past melting into ashes. “You going to be alright?”

“I don't think I'll ever be alright, but I can try Bastion.” She leaned her head back against his chest. Her hair tickling the bottom of his chin. “Sometimes, I wish I could erase what I had done like having rebirth by fire like a phoenix.”

“You would make a lovely phoenix.” Sebastian whispered completely focused on the burning. The flames grew weaker and smaller until it died out. The remains of the SIM card blew away with a strong gust. Sabristia removed herself from his arms and turned to face him. Sebastian gave her a tired smile as he locked arms with hers and they walked in comfortable silence into the mansion. As they cross the threshold between the harsh winds of reality and the bubble of safety, Sebastian's cellphone beeped loudly. Sabristia's hand grabbed the phone out of his hands to read:

_Sebastian, this isn't over!_

Sabristia looked up at him with some concern. Her hand grasped his tightly. Sebastian took his phone back and stuffed it in his blazer pocket without glancing at it. 

“Bastion? What is going on at Dalton?” Sebastian spun her around and hugged her abruptly before burying his face into her shoulder. “Bastion?”

“I...just.... I made a mistake and it backfired in my face.” Sabristia held onto him tightly as his legs gave out and they slid to the ground. 

“Bastion? Is this retaliation for the slushie?” Sabristia shook him lightly. “Bastion!”

“I'm tired, Sabby. So so tired. I can't sleep properly at night and I always want to bleed.” His pleading eyes were dull as his hands gripped her arms tightly. “They give me the cold shoulders and the heated glares. I can't breathe at Dalton without wanting to jump off the tallest building.” Sabristia hugged him helplessly. 

“Don't jump okay. I need you. You are not allow to. I'll tell Albert and you can come home everyday. We'll get through this, Bastion. I swear.” She cupped his face between her hands and touched her forehead against his. “Don't take the easy way out. We'll fix this. I promise. It has always been us against the world, hasn't it?” Sabristia pulled Sebastian to his feet. “Come on, Bastion. Up you go. Come on. Get up.” Sabristia sighed and sat there silently with arms full of a guilty mess and self-depreciation. Sabristia hummed softly as she ran her hand through his hair. “Bastion....”

“I'm sorry....” Sabristia shook her head. “If I do anything reckless in the future its not because of you or Albert okay?”

“I know, Bastion. I know.” The two stayed there for a few more minutes, before Sabristia stood up and pulled him with her. He gave her a weak tired smile when she tugged him through the house. “What's for breakfast? Waffles, eggs, bacon, sausages?”

“I heard pancakes with chocolate chips. Albert might have some bacon and stuff.”


	2. Chapter 2

“Bastion?” Sabristia whispered as she knocked on his slightly a jarred bedroom door. Sabristia took in the barely lit room to see Sebastian sitting at his desk working with an intense concentration. “Bastion?” He jumped in his seat before turning to look at her.

“Sabby? What's wrong?” Sebastian said softly as he laid his fountain pen down. She walked into the room with a small smile.

“I talked with Albert about having you come home after the school day ends,” Sabristia answered quietly as she sat down on the edge of his bed. “He seems to be okay with the idea.”

“That's good. It isn't too much trouble for him? I know that the distance from here to Dalton isn't exactly, well...short,” Sebastian stated while getting up from his chair and sitting down next to her.

“He doesn't seem to mind. In fact, he was pretty adamant on getting you away from that environment all together,” Sabristia said in response leaning against Sebastian's shoulder. Sebastian smiled softly as he leaned his head against hers.

“Thanks for telling me, Sabby. But I got some work I need to finish,” Sebastian said quietly after a few minutes of silence. 

“Okay...can I open your blinds before I go? It's not too sunny outside and some natural light might help....” Sabristia said softly as she fidgeted in her spot. Sebastian gave her a nod as he returned to his desk. She walked over to the blinds and opened them a bit, not to much to bother him but big enough that some light came in. She made her way out of the room.

“Thanks, Sabby,” Sebastian's voice echoed back towards her. She smiled as she hummed a response. She left the room and walked through the empty halls. Earlier, they had gone to the town to grab a new SIMs card for her phone. It was nice. They haven't gotten time to enjoy each other's company in such a long time with his duties as Captain of the Warblers. Sabristia smiled as she remembered how they got some ice cream on the way back. Ice cream from the little shops in town weren't something they got often. Sabristia glanced out of the large window and watched the gray clouds float by quietly.

“Miss?” 

Sabristia turned to see Albert standing in front of her with a concern expression. His eyebrows where scrunched together.

“Albert, I think I'll go for a walk in town. Get some fresh air and out of this mansion... if that is okay with you,” Sabristia stated softly, unsure. Albert nodded and took her hand gently into his own.

“Of course, Miss. All I ask is that you take your cellphone with you and call me when you arrive safely in town,” Albert said with a small smile. Sabristia smiled in return.

“Thanks Albert. You're the best!” Sabristia said as Albert released her hand. He watched as she ran off towards her room to get changed into something comfortable but fashionable. She changed into a cream long sleeved collared shirt and tied a black thin ribbon around the collar. She got into a black and white striped thigh-lengthed skirt, black pair of ankle boots, and a small black messenger purse. Sabristia grabbed her keys, wallet, phone and stuffed it inside her purse. She walked toward the garage and grabbed the Audi TT. She drove down into town and reversed parked her car in one of the parking spots. She stepped out of the car and locked it as she started her walk. She called Albert and told him that she made it. Sabristia took in the clothes on the mannequins as she walked past. The people around her were all smiling as they went on with their day. She smiled and waved to a small child as she walked past. She stopped in front of a beautiful white knee-length dress and stared at it longingly. 

“That would look nice with my ribboned sandals...” Sabristia muttered under her breath. She stepped back from the window as the sounds of running footsteps reached her ears. She turned just as someone came barreling into her. They both went crashing to the ground. Sabristia groaned under the weight of the other person. They moved off as she sat up slowly. Rubbing the back of her head, she glanced at the person that ran into her. She noticed the short blonde hair, before the fact that the person had his hand extended. Sabristia took it as he pulled her up onto her feet.

“I'm so sorry. You moved backwards suddenly and I couldn't stop fast enough,” he said softly. Sabristia studied his face as she nodded quietly. “Are you alright?”

“I'm sorry. I'm alright. Thank you,” Sabristia replied quietly, clenching her purse strap nervous. She couldn't look him in the eye. He blinked concerned. 

“Are you sure?”

“Jeff! Come on!” A guy with dark brown hair said a bit head of them. Sabristia smiled weakly at Jeff.

“I'm alright. You shouldn't keep your friend waiting,” Sabristia pointed out quietly. Jeff gave her one look over to make sure she was truly okay, before he went to catch up with his friend. She watched as he and his friend left. Sabristia gave the white dress one last longing look before continuing her stroll. She frowned as a group of girls walked past her talking about their new clothes and their love lives. Sabristia's eyes started to water. Why was she so emotional suddenly? Usually, she could have handled the loneliness and heartbreak. “Coming out here was a mistake....” Her phone rang, making her jump. She pulled her phone from her purse and glanced at the caller ID. Clicking the answer, she brought the phone to her ear, “Hi, Bastion....” 

“Want to talk about it?” Sebastian said after a brief silence. Sabristia smiled, wiping the stray tears from her face. 

“I... how much money do we have in the bank?” Sabristia questioned as she walked towards a bench to sit down.

“...Enough. Why?” Sebastian inquired. Sabristia closed her eyes and held the phone closer to her ear. 

“There's...a dress that I want, but... never mind Bastion,” Sabristia opened her eyes with a small smile, “I ran into some of your Warblers.” The silence from the other end was very telling to Sabristia as all she heard was the hitch in Sebastian's breathing.

“I see. You alright?”

“I'm fine. He apologized for running into me so it's fine. It just... I thought I got over the heartbreak with the burning and what not but... I think I haven't gotten over it,” Sabristia whispered quietly as she kicked her feet back and forth.

“You are allowed to take your time healing from it, Sabby,” Sebastian said softly. Sabristia could hear the quiet legato of Sebastian's piano playing, “You going to be home for a late lunch?”

“Yeah, I'll be home for a late lunch. There's not much to do in town when you don't have any friends,” Sabristia said bitterly as she stood up from her bench.

“Oh Sabby... I'm sorry,” Sebastian replied as the music jerked to a stop.

“It's okay. I suppose I should have seen it coming. Anyway, was that a new piece? I don't think I've heard that one before,” Sabristia questioned as she pulled out her car keys.

“Sort of. It's only a motif of four measures. I did finish a piece earlier. Remind me to play it for you when you get home.”

“Yeah, sure thing. I need to hang up.”

“I got it, Sabby. Drive safe. Oh! What did you want for lunch? Albert was wondering.”

“I dunno. Whatever you want is fine,” Sabristia replied while she turned the key and started the car.

“You sure?”

“Yeah. I'm sure. Or whatever is easier on Albert. I'm not feeling picky today so...,” Sabristia answered, clicking the lock button. Sebastian hummed in response.

“See you in a few.”

“Yup!” Sabristia answered popping the “P” at the end. She hung up and threw the phone to the passenger seat. She drove back to the mansion in silence. Her mind ran at a million thoughts per minute. Sebastian might not say much about it but he must have been thinking about their financial situation. When she wasn't feeling shitty, she would have thought about it too. At least the mansion and everything inside was willed to the two of them to do whatever they wanted with it. Albert was paid in advance to care for them. Not that he cared much for the money. She parked the car in the garage and walked inside to the smell of soup.

“Hey Sabby! You're in time for Albert's delicious homemade chicken noodle soup!” Sebastian stated from his spot at the counter. Sabristia smiled as she walked over to him. Albert was behind the stove stirring the pot. She draped an arm over Sebastian's shoulder and leaned on him. 

“His famous super delicious homemade chicken noodle soup?” Sabristia said while Albert started to scoop the soup into some bowls and pull out the freshly baked bread. 

“Yes. How was the trip to town?” Sebastian whispered quietly. 

“It was okay. I don't think I'll go out much unless you or Albert tags along. It's just not as fun without you guys.” Sabristia answered while melting into her own chair by the counter. A silence embraced the room as Albert served their lunch. “Bastion? He's coming tomorrow night isn't he? Because we said we weren't going to that event....” She watched as Sebastian clenched his hands.

“Stay in your room for me, Sabby. Don't open the door until I come and get you. Don't even open it for Albert. You don't know if father will order Albert to do things he doesn't want.” Sebastian stated calmly. Albert remained silent with a solemn expression. Sabristia frowned as she nodded slowly in understanding. 

“I understand, Bastion. I just wished you'd let me help.” Sabristia pointed out calmly. Sebastian gives a weak warm smile.

“You know father can do even worse things to you than to me. Plus, I'd rather you stay safe from all of it.”

“Miss, if it sounds like it's going to get worse. I beg of you. Call the paramedics and police. I know they might not be able to do much if your fathers bribes them, but at least we will be able to get Sir Sebastian to the hospital for Ann Marie to take a look at his injuries.” Albert insisted quietly, his eyes dark with sadness. Sabristia nodded in return as they all continued to eat.

“If we don't go to that event, is he going to disown us like he keeps yelling at us after all these years?” Sabristia questioned as she broke her bread. Albert glanced up from his own food with a frown.

“He might. I'm not sure we've done enough to embarrass him yet. Or maybe he could have heard about the slushie incident and disowned both of us for it, sorry.”

“If he disowns you, he disowns me. I'm not staying with him if you aren't there with me.”

“You and me against the world Sabby. Albert and Miss Ann Marie too. Just the four of us,” Sebastian said softly. Sabristia nodded and smiled weakly.

“At least we have everything in the mansion. Maybe we can get that smaller house after selling this place and the stuff inside?” Sabristia stated with a hopeful smile.

“Mom did will us the entire house and everything inside it as a precaution or investment.” Sebastian answered slowly. He turned to Albert. “Could we sell the mansion and the stuff in here?”

“I believe it is in your right, Sir, Miss. The house belongs to the both of you equally.” Albert answered truthfully. Sebastian's expression seemed to brightly marginally at the thought. Sabristia brightened at the news.

“Let's wait and see how father reacts to us ditching the party. If he disowns us, we'll put the mansion and the items inside up for sell. We'll take enough to live in a small house.” Sebastian pointed out calmly.

“Could we keep the piano? It was mom's favorite one....” Sabristia questioned quietly. Sebastian frowned.

“I don't know. We'll have to see.” Sebastian's non-personal cellphone beeped ominously from his pocket. Albert and Sabristia shared a concerned glance with each other before glancing over at Sebastian who hesitantly pulled the phone out.

_You think you'd get away with this! This is the only the beginning._

Sebastian deleted the message and blocked the caller. He laid the phone down on the counter in the middle of the table like an offering. Sabristia glanced at the phone like it was poisonous. 

“Maybe you should get rid of it?” Sabristia stated quietly.

“So then I have to give people my personal phone number? Never. Plus, father calls this phone.” 

“Ah, so that's the reason. What are you going to do about the Warblers? You're captain and The Regionals are coming up....” Sabristia inquired as she munched on her bread. Sebastian smiled weakly.

“It doesn't matter if they win or not. I have no intention making it a competition anymore. Plus, you know anything about Dave Karofsky?” Sebastian questioned, putting his spoon down. Sabristia blinked trying to remember. 

“Oh! Yeah, I know about him. He's a student at William McKinley High School. A football player I believe. I've seen him a few times in passing. He's a jock and well... he had a secret and I think it got out.”

“He's gay, Sabby. He told me at Scandals once and I told him to stay in the fucking closet along with some other shit.” Sebastian answered, angry. “He tried to kill himself... I ….”

“I don't think you're all at fault for that Bastion. I heard he was bullied by his teammates among other things.” Sabristia stated calmly. 

“Why did you want to go to McKinley, Sabby?” Sebastian inquired with an unsure smile. 

“Well, two reasons. One to piss father off. I'm not going to some prissy school for girls. And secondly, I wanted to see what it was like going to a public school. It's not like anyone there knows I'm your sister. I decided to apply to the school with mom's maiden last name as my own, remember.” Sabristia shrugged.

“I remember. So you've heard about New Directions and The Warblers little fights?”

“In passing, or when I happen to pass the New Directions group. So what are you going to do?”

“Well, first I'll make the Warblers take donations for Lady Gaga's Born This Way fund and dedicate the performance to Dave. Then, as soon as it is over. I'm resigning from my position as Captain and appointing a council to take care of the Warblers for the rest of my time at Dalton. In fact, I think I might focus mainly on my lacrosse and my music compositions until graduation.” Sebastian answered truthfully as he pushed his bowl away from him.

“So you're going to resign from the Warblers?”

“Yes. I plan on it. I'm done. As much as I love singing and it's a part of me. I cannot in good conscious keep doing it after everything I've done.”

“Okay. Since we're done eating, after we help Albert clean up the bowls can you play me your new piece?” Sabristia suggested with a soft smile. Albert stood up and grabbed the bowls. Sebastian nodded.

“Albert! You cooked lunch. The least we can do is the dishes.” Sebastian pointed out with a small smile.

“Ah, very well Sir, Miss. I'll go and finish some of the other things around the mansion then.” Albert stated with a smile. He gave both of them a strong hug. “I'm proud of you both, Sir Sebastian, Miss Sabristia. Do remember that.”

“We will, Albert.” Sabristia replied softly. Albert excused himself from the kitchen as Sebastian and Sabristia got to work on cleaning the dishes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for those who are still reading this after such a long time. This story is still on a semi-hiatus. I will try to update between all of my other ongoing stories. Thank you for the kudos, and comments! It really makes my day! :D


	3. Chapter 3

Sabristia paced around in her room trying to block out the screaming match that was happening down the hall. Her white knuckled hands held her cellphone tightly as she brought it to her lips as in prayer. As soon as Sebastian heard the car pull up on the driveway, he pushed her into her room and sternly told her to lock the door and not to open it no matter what. Sabristia crawled into her bed and hid under the covers trying to block out the noise. Every single time a loud voice echoed through the hall, she flinched. Then there was silence. Sabristia poked her head out from underneath her covers, breathing heavily. Sabristia walked over to her door and leaned against it listening for some kind of noise. There was a loud bang on her door, shaking the frame as she jumped back afraid. 

“Sabristia! Open this damn door!” More pounding against the door. Sabristia quickly glanced around her room. He'd check the closet and underneath the bed. She glanced at her window and ran over to it quickly. She unlocked the window and quietly pushed it open. She stepped out on the ledge carefully and closed her window quickly. She started walking away from the window. The door in her room slammed to the ground and she bit her lips as she continued to get as far away from her father as she could. Sabristia felt tears forming as she took step after step on the very thin ledge. One wrong move and she'll be a bloody and broken splatter on the cement below. Once she reached the end, her window opened and her father poked his head out. His face was in a sneer and from this distance, she could see the specks of blood on his knuckles. “Sabristia, come here immediately.” 

“No thank you.” Sabristia replied as her voice trembled. She grabbed the edge of the roof and pulled herself up. She peaked over the edge and saw her father still at her bedroom window. She disappeared from his view and pulled her phone out and started dialing 911. She opened her little hiding hole and snuck inside, closing it behind her. From the outside, there wouldn't be any evidence of where she was. Sabristia sat down in the attic waiting for the line to connect. “Please, please.”

“911. State your emergency.” The dispatcher stated calmly.

“My father is abusing my brother and I saw blood on his knuckles... please... save my brother. I beg of you.” Sabristia whispered through her phone as she listened for any noise. There was a stomping noise from above her as she covered her mouth and curled in on herself. 

“Ma'am, where are you?”

“In the attic.” Sabristia whispered out. 

“Ma'am, we need an address.” The dispatcher stated as they listened patiently.

“Right, um... 234 Belleford Street.” 

“Alright, a police squad and an ambulance are on the way. Is there anyone else in the house? Do you know where your brother is?” The dispatcher questioned as Sabristia shook her head. 

“My butler, Albert and I don't know where my brother is. I think he might be in my father's study on the second floor.” Sabristia answered and covered her mouth as she hears more stomping.

“SABRISTIA!!! COME OUT HERE THIS INSTANT.” Her father's voice echoed around her. 

“Are you somewhere safe? Tap the phone twice for yes, once for no.” The dispatcher said softly after hearing the voice. Sabristia tapped the phone twice as she continued to curl into herself. “Stay on the line until the police and ambulance arrive.” Sabristia heard the the dispatcher talking with the others on a different line and she allowed herself to zone out. “Ma'am? Are you still with us? Twice for yes, once for no.” Sabristia tapped it twice once more. “Alright, they should be arriving soon. It's going to be alright, ma'am.” Sabristia heard the sirens and let out a breath of relief. “Don't move just yet, Ma'am. The police are currently entering the house.” Sabristia heard voices below and sat up slowly. 

“Is my brother and Albert, okay?” Sabristia inquired softly. “Please tell me their okay.”

“Just a moment, ma'am.” There was some questions asked and more noise. “You're safe to exit your hiding place, Ma'am. The police will want to speak with you.” 

“Thank you.” Sabristia whispered tired. Hanging up, she pocketed her phone while she opened the hatch that opened up to the house hallway. She threw a ladder down and crawled down. She stopped and glanced around the hall only to see a police officer. The officer came over and checked her condition. 

****

Sabristia sat on the uncomfortable plastic hospital chair as people bustled around her. The police went ahead and took her statement along with Albert's. A hand fell onto her shoulder gently and she looked up tiredly. 

“Ann Marie?” Sabristia whispered as she rubbed her eyes with the back of her hand. 

“Hello, my dear. How are you holding up?” Ann Marie inquired as she sat down next to her, unconsciously rubbing her circles into her back. 

“Okay, all considering. Bastion is okay?” Sabristia questioned with a small smile. 

“He'll be right as rain. It wasn't as bad as it looked.” Ann Marie stated calmly. “He has learned a few things from Albert's martial arts training.”

“I hope so. I'm worried about things, Ann Marie. Bastion seems to be having some troubles at school and I'm not there and there's nothing I can do to help him.” Sabristia blurted out with tears in her eyes. “I'm scared, stressed, and tired.” Ann Marie gave her a sad smile and brought her into a tight hug.

“Oh, my dear. You don't have to be strong all the time. Let me carry some of your burden.” Ann Marie replied as she allowed Sabristia to cry into her shoulder. The entire time Ann Marie continued to rub comforting circles into her back. The sound of footsteps reach their ears as Ann Marie glanced up to see Albert stop a little ways away. He gave her a tired smile and turned his attention to Sabristia curled up in Ann Marie's arms. 

“Young Miss?” Albert said quietly. Sabristia turned to glance at him with her tear stained face. He smiled at her. “Young sir wishes to see you.” Sabristia took a shaky breath and stood up. “This way.” She followed him as they went toward the room that Sebastian was in. 

“Albert? He's okay?” Sabristia questioned concerned.

“Yes, young miss. He's alright. It will be better to see him for yourself.” Albert stated as he lead the way. She took in the bandages on Albert's hands and head. She touched his arm gently and gave him a shaky smile.

“Are you alright?” Sabristia inquired feeling horrible for forgetting to ask him. He patted her arm with a gentle smile. 

“I'm quite alright, young Miss. It will heal with time.” He squeezed her arm reassuringly. “I'm alright. Mind you all wounds take time to heal. Now let's go see the young sir.” Albert kept a hand on her arm as he lead her to Sebastian's room. When they entered, she smiled weakly when she saw Sebastian awake wrapped in his own bandages. He glanced up at them and gave them a weak smile. 

“Sabby, thank god you're alright.” Sebastian whispered out slowly. Sabristia walked over to him, wrapping her arms around him lightly not to aggravate his injuries. 

“Crazy brother, of course I'm alright. You're the one that's sitting in a hospital bed.” Sabristia stated softly as she hugged him. “I'm glad that you're somewhat okay.” Sebastian laughed weakly.

“Yeah, one hell after the other, Sabby. Gods, I have to go to school tomorrow too. Can I borrow your concealer?” Sebastian inquired with a small smile as he sat back. Sabristia nodded slowly.

“Of course. I'll help you. Are you going to be alright to dance with those injuries?” Sabristia questioned sitting on the edge of the bed.

“I dunno. We'll see.” Sebastian stated calmly. “Sorry for ignoring you Albert, Ann Marie.”

“No worries, young sir. We're both happy to see you alright.” Albert replied. “I'll go talk with the doctor to see if you're available for discharge.” Sebastian nodded as he moved over so Sabristia could sit down next to him. They both sat against each other quietly as they relaxed. 

“I don't want to go to school, Sabby.” Sebastian whispered as he buried his face in Sabristia's shoulder. “I'm already exhausted and I haven't even faced the Warblers yet.”

“I know, but it's only a few years. Once it's over you'll never have to see them again if you wanted.” Sabristia whispered softly. Sebastian laughed weakly.

“Yeah, a few years of it yet.” 

“You could talk with a counselor and see if you can graduate earlier? A fast track?” Sabristia suggested as she ran a hand through his hair. 

“Heh, that sounds like a plan, Sabby. Want to plan with me? I would love to get out of this fucking town.” Sebastian inquired with a small smile. Sabristia glanced down at him with a matching smile. 

“Always, Bastion.” Sabristia answered extending a pinky. They interlaced their pinkies making it a promise. “Love you, Bastion.”

“Heh, love you too, Sabby. My crazy twin.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry that this is so short!!!! Thanks for supporting this story after such a long time. It means a lot to me. Love you all!


	4. Chapter 4

Sebastian bolted up gasping for air as his blankets pooled around his waist. There was sweat rolling down the back of his neck as he took in large gasps of air. He glanced over at his nightstand and saw the red numbers glaring back at him. It was four thirty in the morning. Sebastian brought a shaking hand to his face and breathed. His father wasn't going to be able to hurt him right now. Sebastian closed his eyes tightly trying desperately to block away the memories. 

Sighing, Sebastian threw the covers off and went off to his bathroom. He turned on the sink and splashed his face with cold water staring at his bruised face in the mirror. It was more blue and purple than his usual color. He sighed resting his head on the cool counter. His body felt like lead, heavy and sluggish. Not to mention, he was tired, mentally, physically, emotionally. He was drained. He just wanted to crawl back into bed and not leave. He didn't want to face the music for his actions. Sebastian straightened up and released a breath slowly. Since he was already up, he might as well prepare for the day.

Walking into his closet, he grabbed his uniform and started to undress. He hissed as it aggravated his injuries. Clenching his jaw tightly as he pulled his arm out of his shirt gingerly. He's not going to be able to play lacrosse with his arms like this. They had a game coming up too. Sebastian bit his lower lip as he threw the shirt down on the ottoman. 

“Damn it,” Sebastian muttered as he grabbed his collared shirt and took extra care putting it on. He finished dressing up and leaned down to tie his shoes with a grimace. Sebastian glanced up when he heard a gentle knock on his bedroom door. He poked his head out of his closet and said, “Come in!” 

“Morning, Bastion,” Sabristia said walking in with a basket and smiled tiredly. 

“Hey Sabby,” Sebastian replied as he stepped out of the closet, “how do I look?”

“Fantastic, though you might need some TLC,” Sabristia answered as she lifted up the basket, “I brought the makeup for you.” Sebastian smiled as he came over to her side.

“Thanks, Sabby,” Sebastian stated softly, “I appreciate you waking up early and helping me with this.”

“It's no problem, Bastion. I'll always help,” Sabristia replied, “now sit down so I can get these bruises covered up.” Sebastian sat down in front of the mirror and allowed Sabristia to go in and work her magic. 

“I don't think I'm going to be able to play lacrosse or dance this week,” Sebastian stated softly as he stared back at his reflection watching the bruises slowly disappear from the makeup. Sabristia glanced at him concerned.

“What do you plan on doing then?”

“I don't know. I know for lacrosse I can just hand coach the doctor's note but for the Warblers...,” Sebastian sighed, “everything hits the fan all at once doesn't it?”

“That maybe the case, but it doesn't have to be a bad thing,” Sabristia said quietly as she finished applying the concealer and making it look like nothing happened, “done, what do you think?” Sebastian looked up into the mirror studying her handiwork. He took her hand and gave the back of her knuckles a gentle kiss.

“Thank you, it looks perfect,” Sebastian said softly smiling, “no one would be able to notice a thing.” Sabristia turned and picked up the concealer and handed it to him. 

“Just in case you need to fix it while on campus. Do you want me to run through how to apply it again?” Sabristia inquired as she leaned against the counter. Sebastian shook his head.

“I remember how.”

“Also, for the Warblers, could you just coach them instead?” Sabristia pointed out, “unless they don't know what the routine is yet.”

“No, they know it. We're just practicing right now,” Sebastian stated calmly, “I suppose I could do it that way. Let's hope they don't ask too many questions because I'm not in the mood to give them an answer.”

“You should have something in case they inquire. It never hurts to be prepared,” Sabristia replied as she pushed herself off the counter and kissed Sebastian on the forehead, “I'm going to get ready for school. If you need anything I'll be in my room.” 

“Sabby?” Sebastian stated softly while Sabristia picked up her basket and turned to look at him as he glanced up to look her in the eyes, “thank you for always being here to listen to me.”

“You're welcome, but you do the same for me when I need it,” Sabristia replied smiling which he returned briefly. Sabristia patted his shoulder as she left his room, leaving him to his own thoughts. She wasn't wrong. It was always good to think ahead and make sure he had all of his routes covered. 

Sighing, Sebastian stood up slowly to grab his school bag, phone, and keys. He needed to get to Dalton before the first bell rung. There were things he needed to finish up especially if he's going to have to prepare for sectionals. Not to mention, he's going to have to face those New Direction members eventually. Better get it over with rather than letting it simmer anymore than it has. Walking through the hauntingly lit hallway, Sebastian pulled out his phone to check the messages. There were more then he was expecting. Fifty is an insane amount of messages if he was being honest. His shoulders slumped as he started checking them one by one. 

_“Sebastian if you think this is over. You're wrong.”_

_“I hope you're happy with yourself!”_

_“Hope you die, you fucking son of a bitch.”_

Sebastian read through all of them before deleting them in one mass deletion. He clenched his phone tightly fighting the urge to throw the damn thing against the glass window. He should have known. He should have known that they would have chosen their side. Sebastian jumped when a warm hand landed on his shoulder pulling him out of his trance. Turning his head, he saw Albert smiling at him warmly with concern.

“A-” Sebastian's voice cracked and he tried again, “Albert, good morning.”

“Good morning, sir. I hope I can help with something warm for breakfast? A light soup and perhaps a hot chocolate for the road?”

“That sounds great, Albert,” Sebastian replied with a small smile. Albert nodded as he led Sebastian towards the kitchen. 

“Is Miss Sabristia up as well?”

“Yeah, she'll probably come to the kitchen when she's done,” Sebastian answered shifting his bag over his shoulder. 

“Very good,” Albert stated smiling gently, “I hope you don't mind that the soup is mainly just a broth.”

“Never, Albert. I personally don't think my stomach can handle much this early.” Sebastian said as they walked through the doorway into the kitchen. He laid his bag and keys down on the counter and hoped onto the stool and watched as Albert went about serving the delicious smelling soup. 

“Here you go,” Albert said as he handed him the bowl. 

“Thank you,” Sebastian smelled it and smiled, “it smells amazing.” Albert watched him eat the soup and was happy to see how his shoulders relaxed. The sound of footsteps reached their ears and they both glanced up to see Sabristia come into the kitchen with her bag. 

“Morning! What's for breakfast?”

“Soup, young miss,” Albert stated calmly as she sat down on the stool next to Sebastian.

“Sounds good. I remembered that I have to work on a project with someone tonight so I'll be home late,” Sabristia informed as she took the bowl of soup, “thanks.”

“You're welcome.”

“So where will you be working on the project and who is it with?” Sebastian inquired interested bringing the spoon to his mouth. 

“The Lima Bean. They wanted to be able to get some drinks and snacks as we worked on the project,” Sabristia replied as she dipped her spoon into the bowl, “I'm working with Kurt Hummel,” she glanced at him when he didn't say anything for a minute, “Bastion?” He swallowed as he nodded slowly.

“Ah, him,” Sebastian whispered slowly as he rubbed the back of his neck nervously, “right. Good luck with the project.”

“He's part of the problem isn't he?” Sabristia stated softly as Albert started on the hot chocolate quietly. Sebastian pursed his lips before putting his spoon down on the counter.

“Well, I sort of hurt his boyfriend with the slushie...,” Sebastian replied softly glancing down at his hands. Sabristia held his hand tightly and smiled gently.

“Hey, Bastion. It's okay. Mistakes happen and that's life. You couldn't have known that his boyfriend would jump in like that and it wasn't like you were going out of your way to aim at his eyes,” Sabristia said gently. Sebastian shook his head as Albert poured the hot chocolates into two mugs.

“What does it matter? He could have been blinded by my stupid actions. I didn't need to take it that far. There were other ways I could have gone about it.” Sebastian practically hissed out angry at himself. Sabristia felt her heart crack a bit as he snatched his hand from her and stood up, “I got to go. Going to be late if I don't leave now.” He grabbed his bag and keys heading out of the kitchen with Albert following after him with a mug of hot chocolate.

“Sebastian!” Sabristia yelled after them but he continued walking out of the room without a glance back at her. Albert gave her a weak smile that told her that he'd take care of him. Sabristia nodded watching them disappear from the kitchen. 

Sabristia rubbed her eyes fighting the urge to cry. It wasn't often that Sebastian ignored what she said. At least she could rest easy knowing that Albert was dropping him off and picking him up from Dalton Academy and not driving himself. She laughed brokenly to herself. It's never a good thing for the Smythe siblings to drive when they're both like this and they were doing so well too. She forced herself to sit back on the stool and finished up her soup before dropping everything into the sink. 

She grabbed her mug of hot chocolate, bag, and keys before making her way to the garage to get to school. She couldn't be late either. It would look bad on her school attendance and she wanted to go to collage. She wanted to prove that she was capable of something anything. Sabristia got into her car and drove to school in silence. Usually she would play some music but today she couldn't get the way breakfast went out of her mind. 

Parking in her spot she turned off the car and sat there breathing deeply. A new day, a new battle. Grabbing her bag, she opened her door and took the keys out before closing the door locking it and making her way into the school. She made it to her locker and heard the other students whispering around her. Of course they would be talking about what happened. Nothing gets past people in these places. If you got a secret, you guard it with your life. Sabristia opened her locker to grab a few books when she heard familiar footsteps stop behind her. Pursing her lips, she turned around shutting her locker behind her to see her so called friends. On the other side of them was Kurt and Mercedes at their locker and they watched the scene with interest. 

“Can I help you?” Sabristia questioned with a fake genial smile.

“How was your weekend, Bri?” she inquired smirking.

“First off, you don't have the right to call me Bri anymore. Secondly, it was fantastic without all of you,” Sabristia stated calmly in one breath, “and it will continue to be good, because I'm done with being friends with people that just don't care about anyone other than themselves. So please do me a favor and just leave me alone.”

“You think we're just going to stop bothering you, Bri?” She sneered as the girls behind her smiled pretentiously at her. Kurt and Mercedes frowned as the scene continued.

“I told you nicely to stop calling me Bri. Next time, I ask. Nothing pleasant will come out of it. So please do yourself a favor and stop,” Sabristia said calmly in response. She really didn't want to deal with this right now. Her life was already a mess and if this made it messier well... she hoped the punching bag at the gym was still available for a couple of her punches. 

Sabristia watched as they walked away with their prissy smiles and she leaned against her locker rubbing her temples. Glancing up she noticed Kurt and Mercedes looking at her and she gave them a nod before pushing herself off of the lockers and heading off to class. Well, that encounter was probably going to spread throughout the entire school by lunchtime. 

In the classroom, Sabristia took her seat and waited for the bell to ring. Kurt and Mercedes came into the class and sat down before the teacher came into the room to start setting up. She could hear Kurt and Mercedes talking about the Glee club. They were talking about their next number. Sabristia's phone vibrated in her pocket making her jump a bit before she took it out and read the text message. 

_“Sorry, love you, Sabby. I'll make it up to you, promise.”_

Sabristia smiled softly as she sent back a quick message.

_“Forgiven, love you too, Bastion. And I'll hold you to it! :D”_

Sabristia felt her heart lighten as she stuffed her phone into her pocket, which reminded her that no one had her number anymore. Sabristia glanced up to see Kurt standing next to her desk.

“Morning,” Kurt stated with a smile. 

“Morning, Hummel. How was your weekend?” Sabristia greeted as she leaned back in her chair. 

“It was good. How was yours?” Kurt inquired gently aware that something had happened.

“It was alright. Nice to get some R&R. We're still up for after-school?” Sabristia questioned as she noticed some of the other students trickling into the room. 

“I'll be there as soon as Glee finishes up,” Kurt replied with a smile, “do you mind if Mercedes comes along?”

“Of course not. She can come too.”

“Great. We'll see you there then,” Kurt stated smiling. Sabristia watched as Kurt went back to Mercedes side to prepare for the start of class. 

It was nice that the rest of her classes went without many problems though, as she figured, the news of her encounter with her ex-friends had spread to the entire school by lunchtime. She went off to the office after-school and asked for a meeting with the guidance counselor, Emma. She requested for an early graduation which Ms. Pillsbury gave her the required paperwork to get it done. She stuffed it in her bag and gave her thanks before leaving the school. 

Driving to Lima Bean was still a silent affair as she found a nice parking spot and headed inside. She ordered a hot chocolate for her empty mug and found a nice spot to start working on her homework. If she was correct, Glee Club had another half hour before they finished with their practice. After a few minutes, someone dropped their bag on her table startling her and she glanced up to see Sebastian's smug little smile.

“Bastion!”

“Hey, sorry about this morning. I brought you a croissant with chocolate inside as an offering,” Sebastian stated as his smug smile became more gentle. Sabristia shoved him lightly but took his offering.

“I've already forgiven you, but I will take the croissant,” Sabristia replied smiling, “what are you doing here? I thought you were just going to go straight home.”

“I can't practice at lacrosse and I also managed to make Warblers practice quick but just as effective therefore putting myself out of a job to do. So why not come and bother you?”

“Okay, what's the real reason?” Sabristia stated softly and quietly enough that only the two of them heard. Sebastian rubbed his wrists unconsciously and her eyes glanced at it for a brief moment before she returned her attention to him. 

“I can't breath at Dalton. And I just needed to leave,” Sebastian muttered quietly with a tired smile, “I did get the papers needed for an early graduation so I'll probably fill that out later,” he stood up and kissed her forehead, “I'll leave you alone before Hummel shows up and starts asking questions about our relationship. Good luck with your project and I'll see you at home, Sabby.”

“Thanks. I'll see you later,” Sabristia replied softly while he squeezed her shoulder gently.

“Drive home safe.”

“You and Albert both as well, you dork,” Sabristia watched as Sebastian waved his he disappeared from the store. She glanced down at the croissant and smiled. She returned to her homework and continued working quietly.

“Hey!” 

Sabristia looked up to see Mercedes pulling a chair out and sitting down across from her. Kurt was in line buying some snacks. 

“Hello, I don't think we were ever formally introduced to each other,” Sabristia stated as she extended her hand, “I'm Sabristia D'Aramitz. It's a pleasure to meet you.”

“The pleasure is mine, I'm Mercedes Jones,” she replied as she shook Sabristia's hand, “so what's this project on? Kurt didn't want to tell me right off the bat.”

“It's on the history of fashion. I'm not really well versed in fashion, but Hummel has shown his superior knowledge on the subject and I thought I could learn something from him and the project overall.” Sabristia replied softly. 

“Gurl! Your fashion has always been on point. You sure you're not well versed?” Mercedes exclaimed as Kurt came over with a tray of drinks and snacks. 

“What's going on?” Kurt said as he sat down in the empty chair with the tray and removed his bag from his shoulder. 

“Sabristia here believes she can't fashion, I personally beg a differ,” Mercedes informed Kurt as he turned to smile at her. 

“You do have a very sophisticated and classy look,” Kurt pointed out as Sabristia shook her head.

“I just like the way these clothes look on me,” Sabristia answered as she unconsciously put a strain of hair behind her ear, “and I mainly look at things that catch my attention. I don't really know much about fashion.”

“Well not to worry, Mercedes and I know a lot so we'll help you out,” Kurt stated as Sabristia nodded slowly in thanks. 

They spent two hours working on the presentation and going over their notes with Mercedes occasional input. Sabristia couldn't remember the last time she had fun on a school project so this was refreshing. Only for it to get interrupted by her ex-friends when they decided to dump iced tea on her head. Kurt and Mercedes were about to stand up and tell them off when Sabristia gave them both a smile and shook her head and mouthed not worth it. She glanced into the reflective surface to see which of them were there and made a mental note. After a few more minutes of their hurtful words, they left cause they weren't getting the response that they wanted from her. She stood up after they were gone with a shaking smile.

“I'm going to get this mess cleaned up and we'll put the final touches on the presentation,” Sabristia voice quavered as she turned to head off to the girls' bathroom. Mercedes patted Kurt on the shoulder and went after her. Kurt went to get a rag from the workers to get the area dried up. Mercedes entered the bathroom to see Sabristia blinking at her own reflection absently. Sabristia saw Mercedes from the mirror and went to grab some napkins to dry herself off. 

“Let me help you,” Mercedes said softly as she went and got more napkins to help dry her off. 

“Thanks, sorry for getting you and Hummel caught in that,” Sabristia muttered as she wiped the tea off her face. 

“Hey, we're fine. Are you alright? Those girls really ripped into you,” Mercedes inquired as she handed Sabristia more napkins. 

“I'm alright,” Sabristia replied as she finished drying as much as she could. Her shirt was probably going to need some help when she got home, “this is probably as dry that I'm going to be able to make it.”

“Probably,” Mercedes said while Sabristia washed her hands and threw the napkins in the trashcan. 

“Let's head back and finish up that project,” Sabristia stated walking back to the table that Kurt had finished drying up and returned to finishing up the project. Kurt glanced up and gave them a hesitant smile.

“Are you okay?”

“Yeah, just a wet shirt and messed up makeup,” Sabristia replied shrugging, “it could have been worse. Though, we've been at this for a few hours now. I'm thinking we could wrap it up soon.”

“Agreed. My dad's going to wonder what's taking me so long,” Kurt stated with a smile as they went to work on the final touches. It took them another thirty minutes to finish and Sabristia was mentally exhausted, “good job. Now we just have to present it.”

“Yeah. Be safe on the way home, you two,” Sabristia stated tiredly as she packed up her stuff. Kurt and Mercedes nodded before they disappeared from the shop. Sabristia hoped over to the counter and gave the barista a tired smile before ordering one more hot chocolate for the ride home. Her wet shirt was making her shiver from the cold. Once she got her hot chocolate, Sabristia went to her car and drove home tiredly. She just wanted a hot shower, maybe something to eat, and to sleep underneath her blankets for four days. 

Sebastian was waiting for her when she came into the kitchen and he came over immediately when he saw the state of her appearance.

“What happened? Was it Hummel?” Sebastian questioned concerned. Sabristia shook her head before hugging Sebastian tightly which he returned, resting his head on hers while rubbing circles on her back. 

“My ex-friends wanted to get back at me so iced tea was dumped on me,” Sabristia whispered quietly as she held onto Sebastian. He licked his lips before leaving a kiss on her hair. 

“Petty, I'll say the least,” Sebastian replied softly, “go shower, Sabby. I'll make you a sandwich and we'll talk about our plans.” Sabristia released her grip and smiled tiredly.

“Love you.”

Sebastian smiled back gently, “I love you too. Now go get cleaned and dried and I'll have that sandwich finished for you.” He watched as she adjusted her bag and left the kitchen. He sighed as he went over to the fridge to look for the ingredients. Definitely one hell into another. Sebastian went about making the sandwich quietly as he went through his own day in his head. 

It was hard to not notice their cold shoulders and with them staring daggers when he wasn't looking. He could literally feel their sharp gazes on him as he went about his day. If there was one thing he was good at, it was feeling the aura in the atmosphere around him. So now that they've learned what he's done, he hasn't been on their good side. At the same time, he's not surprised to find out that maybe he didn't actually have any friends at Dalton after all. Sebastian finished up the sandwich and left it on the counter. 

He leaned against the counter staring around at the kitchen and how this place held his memories. These counters held countless hours baking cookies during the holidays, or the morning breakfasts that he shared with Sabristia. There were the scratches that they made that one time when they were four. This place was the heart of the family when their Mama was alive. Family dinners, late night hot chocolate, making popcorn to watch movies long into the night. 

Now it was cold. The warm that was there disappeared with her and now everything in their lives seemed duller without her warmth. It was like no matter how hard they tried, they'd just end up in another hell or nightmare. No matter what they tried to fix or start over, their past actions seemed to haunt them like a plague. They couldn't move on or forward and if Sebastian was being honest, he wanted to. He wanted to stop being so defensive, so aggressive. He wanted to be someone that his Mama would be proud to call her son. But it felt so much like the world didn't want to help them. He looked up to see Sabristia munching on the sandwich with a stack of papers next to her. 

“Shall we start planning?” Sabristia inquired after she finished chewing on her sandwich. Sebastian smiled as he sat down in front of his own stack of papers. Albert came into the kitchen with a briefcase that held their most important documents. 

“Yes, we shall,” Sebastian replied with a small grin while Albert sat down and opened the briefcase pulling out the documents. They spent the rest of the evening signing papers and planning out the next few months.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your continued support of this story! It means a lot to me that you're still reading this story after such long absences from updates. Again, this fic is still on semi-hiatus so a chapter will go up whenever I finish a chapter! 
> 
> THANK YOU!!!


End file.
